


Grounding

by rainniedays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Frayed, Gen, M/M, POV Isaac, scenes from "frayed"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainniedays/pseuds/rainniedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scenes from S03E05 from Isaac's POV - Just because he did not shift and lose control during full moon any more certainly didn't meant that Isaac was always <i>in control</i> of himself. He just needed someone to keep him grounded.</p><p>-----</p><p>  <i>Despite the fact that he had just stiffly advised Boyd to quit thinking about it, Isaac himself couldn’t stop replaying the scenes of what happened the night before in his mind as he sat inside the stupid bus driven by a really shitty driver who couldn’t seem to brake properly. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding

****

Despite the fact that he had just stiffly advised Boyd to quit thinking about it, Isaac himself couldn’t stop replaying the scenes of what happened the night before in his mind as he sat inside the stupid bus driven by a really shitty driver who couldn’t seem to brake properly. It was a good thing he was having the window seat; otherwise he might just march up to the front and murder the driver before anyone could stop him, or better yet, rip out the throat of one of the alpha twins only a couple of seats behind him. And with Boyd reeking with similar violent intent beside him, Isaac failed to see how they were going to survive this ridiculous trip without someone dying.

 

Isaac could feel his nerves were fraying at the edges, because he couldn’t stop _remembering_ , unable to end the feeling of near-suffocating anguish and sense of loss that had been plaguing him ever since Derek’s body disappeared from his sight right down to his probable death – _probable_ only because a body had not been found.

 

Yet.

 

When Derek had fallen together with Ennis, Isaac was sure that he heard something inside him snapped into pieces in the ensuing silence. An instinctive anger had taken hold, white-hot fury blazing right through the core of his being telling him to tear and _claw apart_ those responsible, consequences be damned.

 

It was also right then that he had caught a glimpse of Scott’s face.

 

Scott, with an expression of absolute shock and bottomless desolation, had looked as though he wanted to jump right into the concrete opening that Derek had fallen through. He was sure everyone in the room could _taste_ Scott’s grief, and before he knew it, he was grabbing his friend by the shoulder hauling him back from the edge. His fury melted away into bearable agony because something about the other werewolf had always grounded him, allowing Isaac to hold onto a metaphorical railing that kept him from toppling over the edge himself.

 

In the midst of the chaos, the rest of them managed to get away but it was a small comfort. He had not gotten a wink of sleep last night, what with all the painful slow-healing Alpha-induced injuries and Scott practically spiraling in hopeless despair a few feet away.

 

And now, to hear from Stiles that Scott was still seriously _hurt_ , was apparently not getting better in addition to bleeding _black blood_ (an unwelcomed image of Gerard Argent flitted through his mind, unhelpfully increasing his agitation) made the almost non-existent restrain inside Isaac splintered. Stiles had not voiced everything he was thinking, but Isaac could hear the unspoken words from the way those expressive eyes had flashed with panic and dread that _Scott might really die if he didn’t start healing soon_. He wanted to go and yell and shake the other werewolf, to impress upon him that he was the last person at fault when he saw one of the alpha twins nearby _laughing_ frivolously at something Danny just whispered into his ear.

 

And before he was conscious of what he was doing (which unfortunately been happening a lot lately), the next thing he heard was the satisfying thud of his fist impacting against Ethan’s jaw. He wondered if he managed to keep the yellow from bleeding into his eyes or fangs from protruding from his gums, but found that he didn’t care enough to check because the only thing he wanted to do was to _hurt this bastard_ who inflicted the wound on Scott. Stiles and Danny were both frantically shouting at him, but he couldn’t hear a word they were verbalizing.

_Crack_

 

Derek might be dead. _His alpha_ , who despite all his lapses had always looked at Isaac with stern affection, Derek who drove him away with fake gestures of cruelty hoping to save Isaac from being put in the position in which Boyd was in last night ( _which was a dick move by the way_ ).

_Crack_

 

And now _Scott_. Scott, who was there for him when he needed someone, who didn’t ever want to hurt anyone or wanted anyone to get hurt, who was one of the very few people he could ever call _friend_ , was blaming himself for Derek’s plight and submerging himself in guilt so deep that it was physically affecting his ability to mend.

_Crack Crack Crack_

 

His fist was hurting and he could sense a frantic crowd around him but the sight of someone else’s blood had never been so gratifying to him. He wanted to make him bleed more. A part of him knew he should probably stop, _needed_ to cease before he revealed something inhuman about himself but he couldn’t seem to muster the contr-

 

“ISAAC”

 

He stopped. Instantly. The familiar voice cut through the violent haze clouding his mind, once again grounding him. He could feel some of Ethan’s blood on his fist, but he turned to the even more gratifying sight of Scott standing right there with a look of anxious consternation on his visage, complexion seemingly pale but much healthier than when he last caught sight of him. Scott and Stiles tried to hurry him away before they garnered even more unnecessary attention.

 

“Are you ok now?” Isaac asked lightly, smiling tentatively despite the fact that everyone was staring at him in caution, some even in horror. Scott just shot him an exasperated look but it was imperceptibly tinged with some kind of puzzling fondness, like he understood what it was about and was strangely touched by it despite the apparent disapproval.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine”, said the other werewolf quietly with a wry smile, heart beating slow but steady. Well, Isaac thought that maybe they would all be able to survive the trip after all.

 

 -----

 

A/N: I’m actually enjoying the Scott and Derek guilt-induced drama. This came up because I am really like Isaac’s increasing screen time, and also because I am impatiently awaiting the next episode!

 


End file.
